


The Voices

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Commish cache [12]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Chemicals, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Flirting, Gen, Hearing Voices, How Do I Tag, Mutual Pining, Peter can hear the boxes, Pining, Potions Accident, Pre-Relationship, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Tags Are Hard, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, getting hit on, idk - Freeform, not really spideypool, wow a sfw fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “You gonna be okay Webs?” Wade asks, genuinely sounding concerned. Peter gives a slow nod of his head.“I… yeah I think so. I just… why can I suddenly hear them?”{{Another comm fill}}





	The Voices

**Author's Note:**

> No, I didn't call it 'The Voices' because Ryan Reynolds was in a movie called that. That'd just be absurd.

****Peter groans softly to himself as he blinks his eyes open. His _everything_ hurt. He lifts his head slowly from the ground, looking around him in a dazed state. His Spidey sense doesn’t instantly start screaming at him, so he figures he’s in the clear. He tries to remember what happened, and why he’s laying face first on cement. He can’t see anyone else around, so he slowly pushes himself up onto his hands and knees.

“Ugh, that’s just great.” He mutters to himself when he notices that his whole front is soaked, his suit sticking to his body from laying in a puddle.

He lifts his hand and runs it over his face, checking that he’s still got his mask on even though the fact that he’s looking through his lenses should be obvious to him. He’s just paranoid. Rolling his neck back, he lets out another small groan when he hears a little crack from his joints.

Peter gets to his feet, grabbing his head in his hands in an attempt to stop the spinning as he tries to refocus on the area around him. He’s in an alley, between two apartment complexes. He twists his body to look down the alleyway, only for pain to shoot up his side. And that’s when he remembers what happened.

He’d been fighting some crazed scientist who was trying to make some experiment on the roof. He got tipped off about the guy nearly a week ago and finally caught him in action. Peter had been naïve enough to think that some scientist was in no way going to be able to best Spider-Man, but God, had he been wrong.

The guy must have been expecting him because he was ready to defend himself the moment Peter showed up. And Peter hadn’t wanted to accidentally cause any reaction with whatever chemicals this guy was messing with, so he tried keeping his distance. The guy had tried getting him in the face with one of the chemicals, and on instinct, Peter had screwed his eyes shut as he moved to dodge the attack. He’d lost his footing and fallen off the side of the building, crashing into the rail of the fire escape before he was able to grab onto it. He’d heard the crack of his ribs with the impact before his head had met the railing as well and he’d been knocked unconscious to fall to the ground below.

No wonder he ached.

He doesn’t let it stop him from straightening himself up and climbing up the side of the building, even though his body was screaming in pain for him to stop. He gets to the roof and has a look around. The guy isn’t there anymore and there was no evidence left to say anyone was even there in the first place. Peter lets out a defeated sigh.

“Shattered half my body for nothing.” He grumbles to himself. There’s not much he can do now besides try to hunt the guy down. But he has no leads and no clue where he could even be. For now, he can’t do much.

\- - -

Peter’s squatting on the edge of a high-rise, looking out at the city below. The light breeze against his mask makes him wish he didn’t have to be wearing it to enjoy himself for once. Patrol tonight had been easy once he’d thrown the scientist to the cops. Just a few muggers so far, nothing major. But there was no harm in always staying alert.

“Oooh, Spideyyy,”

Peter rolls his eyes even though a somewhat fond smile tries to curl up the corner of his mouth. He turns to look over his shoulder, watching was Deadpool steps up to him.

“Hey Wade, been a while.”

“Aw, did you miss me?” Wade asks, his smug smirk showing through his mask somehow, like always.

Peter gives a small shake of his head and shifts his position so that he can sit on the ledge, rather than stay in his squat. He leans back on his hands as Wade comes over to sit beside him.

“I think it’d be pretty hard to miss you Wade, no offence.” Peter teases.

{He totally missed us.}

Peter freezes, his shoulders going rigid at the sound of the voice. He instantly turns around to look behind them, panicking because he Spidey sense hadn’t warned him that they had company. But no one is there. He misses what Wade says because he’s so thrown off by the sudden and random voice.

“Webs?”

Peter snaps out of his daze and turns his head to face Wade again.

“You okay?”

“Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“The voice…” Peter slowly turns on his butt so that he can stand up on the roof, looking around in the dark. There’s no one around, he knows that, and this is just ridiculous. But he knows he heard something.

“Baby boy, I’m always hearing voices.” Wade jokes, even as he gets up as well and looks around, trusting in Peter’s instincts.

“I swear I heard something,” Peter continues, feeling a prickle at the back of his neck. Not his Spidey sense, just general fear because his Spidey sense _wasn’t_ giving him any signs that they were in trouble.

[Looks like Spidey’s lost it too.]

Peter tenses again. It’s another voice, and he’s trying to figure out where they’re coming from, but he can’t pinpoint it.

{Don’t look at us, you can’t catch stupid.}

“Hey, crazy doesn’t equal stupid,” Wade mumbles to himself, sounding like he’s pouting.

Peter slowly turns to face Wade, eyes wide under his mask as he stares at the older.

“Webs, you’re starting to freak _me_ out.”

“It’s… you’re… you responded to it.” Peter states, pointing at Wade a little dumbly.

“I wasn’t talking to you. Like I said, always hearing voices, I was talking to them.”

“It said you can’t catch stupid, the voice said that and you-”

Peter stops himself, his brain feeling like it was running far too fast with too many thoughts.

{He heard me?!}

“Wade…” Peter steps closer to him and stupidly lifts his hands to frame Wade’s head between his palms.

“Uh-”

{Spidey can hear me?!}

“I… I can hear them.”

[Holy shit,]

{Spider-Man can hear us!}

“They’re real.”

“What? Of course, they’re real. What did you think I’d really just talk to myself?”

“Well, I mean… yeah. Crazy people always _think_ they have voices in their heads. Wade, there’s never been any proof.”

{Oh no, he’s not gonna try to experiment on us, is he?}

“What? No,”

[You are a man of science, why wouldn’t you want to?]

“Because I’m not cruel, that’s just-” Peter cuts himself off. He shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts. This was insane. He was talking to the voices in Wade’s _head_.

He realises then that he’s still holding Wade’s face between his hands. He quickly pulls his hands back, holding them to his chest as he steps away from Wade to give him some space, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. There’s a moment of silence that passes between them. Even the boxes are quiet. Wade steps into Peter slightly, not too close but enough that he can reach out and rest his hand on the youngers shoulder.

“You gonna be okay Webs?” Wade asks, genuinely sounding concerned. Peter gives a slow nod of his head.

“I… yeah I think so. I just… why can I suddenly hear them?” Peter’s not really asking Wade.

{Maybe you’re finally ready to admit you like us back and the connection has allowed you to be one with us.}

Peter huffs out a breath, pressing his fingers to his temple to rub it. Wade lets out a huffed breath and pulls his hand away from Peter.

“That’s a bit of a stretch,”

{He hasn’t denied it yet,}

“I’m guessing that’s yellow,” Peter decides to ignore the voice for the moment. He doesn’t want to respond to that. He’s not sure how the boxes work or what they are. If they’re part of Wade’s thoughts or if they’re somewhat of their own.

[The fact that you have to guess is insulting.]

“I feel like maybe I should apologise. They can be… very forward.”

“Why? It’s not like you’re at all subtle, Wilson.” Peter snorts as he rests his hands on his hips.

{Is he flirting with us right now?}

“No, he is not,” Peter says before he takes in another steady breath.

“This is… kinda cool though, you have to admit.” Wade says, sounding a little smug. Peter huffs out a breath.

“I don’t know about that…”

“Dude, you can hear the voices in my head! No one else can hear them. It really is a special connection.” Wade practically swoons. Peter groans internally, glad that the ‘connection’ didn’t go both ways and Wade could hear his own thoughts.

“This isn’t going to be fun for me, is it? Because now there’s like… three of you.”

“Oh no baby boy, three of me would be a lot worse than just me and my voice boxes.” Wade snickers.

Peter stares a little blankly at him, even though his mask keeps it concealed.

God, this was so _not_ going to be fun for him.

\- - -

Peter’s shoulders tense when there’s a chorus of ‘Spideyyyy’ from behind him. Three different voices, all from the same person. God, he was already done with this and it’s only been a few days. It wasn’t fair. Why’d he have to get stuck with being able to hear the boxes?

He turns to face Wade as the merc comes up to him, a slight bounce to his step like he’s having the best day of his life. Good for him, at least that made one of them.

“Hey,”

“Aw Spidey, you sound so glum.” Wade pouts, his hands falling to his own hips as he obviously gives Peter a look over.

“Rough night already.” He mumbles, and he’s not sure why because it’s not like admitting that he’s having a shit time is going to reduce the chance of Wade sticking around. It probably only serves to increase the chance of him sticking around.

“You know, you don’t have to be doing Spider-Man shit every night.” Wade offers. It’s a little startling that he’d say something like that. Wade’s not usually that kind of guy. Peter holds his breath for a second because he feels like he needs to wait it out like Wade’s got more to say before he says anything nice in return.

“But you could totally be doing Deadpool on those off nights.”

_There it is._

Peter hears the yellow box snickering as he lets out a huff of breath. “You know if you weren’t such a pig, maybe you’d actually get a date.”

{Are you saying you’d date us, Spidey babe?}

“No, I’m saying someone might wanna date you.”

[Doubtful with the way we look.]

Peter’s gut rolls weirdly. He’s used to Wade hating on himself and his appearance. And yeah, he can’t say that Wade’s the best-looking guy without it being a lie. But looks aren’t everything, and he’s tried to nail that message home a lot because Wade being depressing is a real bummer. But Wade never liked listening and hearing the white box be downgrading toward Wade isn’t nice.

“Hey, some people might dig the mangled chicken flesh look. You don’t know that. But yeah, I’m pretty sure my attitude is the least of my problems Webs. Girls like boys are assholes, after all, you know that.” Wade shrugs.

[You’re right, but they like the _attractive_ assholes.]

Peter goes to respond, feels like he should say something to get the voice to lay off when there’s a twinge at the back of his head as the sound of a scream breaks the relative silence of the night. He turns instantly and runs to the edge of the building, looking down over the edge to try and locate where the noise came from. Wade’s at his side instantly, scanning the area too.

“Sounds like it’s time to work.” He states and his voice sounds weirdly relieved.

{Oh, Spidey can give us a ride!}

Peter rolls his eyes and looks to Wade. The merc gives a shrug.

“It’d be faster.”

“Or you could leave me to do my job.”

“It’s not your job though.” Wade points out. He’s not entirely wrong, but Peter’s not about to waste time arguing with him. He huffs out a sigh and gestures to his back. Wade seems to beam and wraps his arms around Peter’s shoulders as the hero shoots a web out.

[Don’t do anything gross.]

“I wasn’t gonna.” Wade defends and Peter chooses to ignore the mere thought that maybe Wade had been thinking about something inappropriate for the box to even say anything about it. He leaps off the building and they swing through the city, both keeping their eyes and ears peeled for the source of the disturbance.

They barely get a few blocks before Wade’s patting his hand against Peter’s chest, drawing the wall-crawlers attention to that side.

“There,” Wade lets go of Peter with his arm and points over to where he’s referring. And there’s a wave of fear that washes over Peter because _Jesus Christ Wilson we’re five stories high going at close to a hundred miles per hour don’t fucking let go_ , but it vanishes just as fast as it comes because there’s a voice in his head saying if he’s stupid enough to let himself fall, that’s on him.

Sure enough, Wade’s located two suspicious looking vans parked too close together in an alley, almost like they’re blocking off the view. Even the cops would have picked up on it. Peter changes his course and lands them atop the vans. The sudden stop from the momentum almost has him skidding off the back of the van when Wade’s weight presses down on him more and his feet loose traction. But he manages to correct himself and shrugs Wade off.

The backs of both vans are opened up and the door to the building they’re out the front of is opened up too. They’re moving what look to be some high-tech weapons that definitely aren’t legal. And there’s a small group of people to the side, bound and gagged. Obviously, they’d gotten in the way, and one of them had managed to get out a scream before they were gagged. And with the way this city is, people screaming in the dead of night is a norm, so it’s likely no one else even thought twice about it.

Wade shifts beside Peter, drawing his attention. He’s unholstered his pistol and is checking the clip. Peter reaches out instantly and grabs the barrel.

“No killing,” He hisses, and Wade rolls his eyes.

{[They’re rubber.]}

Both boxes hiss back at the same time. Peter grits his teeth and Wade nods in agreement with them. Peter huffs out a sigh and drops his hand away from the gun.

“Make sure at least one of them is able to answer some questions,” Peter says. The moment he has a nod of confirmation from Wade, he’s jumping down into the alley, instantly colliding with one of the crooks, his knuckles cracking against his guy and sending him to the ground.

Instantly the alley is full of shouting, the criminals instantly panicking as they try to figure out what to do. One of them runs for the hostages they’ve acquired, and before Peter can do anything about him, a shot goes off and he falls to the ground, clutching his leg as he cries out in pain. Deadpool’s boot meets his face a second later.

Peter turns and focuses on taking down the other men, hoping that he’s able to get to them before they try shooting anything, so no stray bullets hit any of the innocent people. Or worse they try using these high-tech weapons and end up blowing them all up.

Peter’s main concern is webbing them up before they can try to reach for a weapon, and Wade is happy to follow through with knocking them out if he doesn’t shoot them first. Surprisingly, they work well as a duo. They always do, and Peter hates to admit it most of the time. But working with Wade is never easy, even without the boxes. But now…

{That spandex could be tighter though…}

He hadn’t been paying attention with all the noise around him, but the offhand comment that’s clearly from the midst’s of an internal conversation does snap Peter out of his concentration.

[If it was any tighter, it’d probably rip when he squats.]

{Would that really be a bad thing?}

“ _Hey_ ,” Peter hisses, turning to look over at Wade accusingly as he lands another punch to one of the crooks faces.

{Whoops! Forgot he could hear us.}

“Sorry Webs, your ass does look good though,” Wade mutters before he headbutts one of the guys.

“No, you’re not and no, you _didn’t_ ,” Peter growls, still glaring at Wade.

{We’re just complimenting your ass. Hey, is it as tight as it looks?}

“Shut up!” Wade growls before Peter even can, and even though Wade’s actually trying to get them to be quiet, Peter still has to believe that the voices are only Wade’s thoughts being spoken aloud.

“You’re unbelievable,” Peter shakes his head as he turns back to the two guys in front of him and jumps at them.

“It’s not me!” Wade defends.

[By account we are part of you.]

{Though we do like to say the things you never would, which is why it was fun when he couldn’t hear us. We could talk about how good he looks all we wanted.}

“Just shut up,” Peter sighs as he knees a guy in the gut before webbing him up. “You’re the most annoying things in this world.”

{That’s harsh.}

[But fair.]

“Now you know what it’s like to be me.” Wade points out.

[You actually don’t mind us, we keep your sorry ass company when he’s sick of being around you.]

{And you only want to be around him because of your crush.}

“I’m serious, just shut up!” Peter snaps because he can’t think with them going on and he’s tired of being able to hear Wade’s thoughts and whatever they have to say-

“Webs!” Wade warns and there’s the tingle at the back of his skull and his brain is out of focus now and he doesn’t move in time before he’s coping a crowbar to his shoulder.

Something definitely cracks and Peter cries out as the impact pushes his body down. A shot goes off and the guy who hit him screams in pain and fall to the ground beside him. Peter twists and kicks his leg out and knocks the guy out cold. Two more shots go off and the remaining guys drop before Wade’s bashing their heads together and they’re out too.

He moves over to Peter, dropping to one knee and his hands hover uselessly in the air like he doesn’t know what to do. Peter’s gritting his teeth, hissing with the pain that throbs through his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Wade mumbles and he sounds ashamed. Peter lifts his head and lets out a soft sigh. He can’t even be mad at Wade when he somehow looks so worried through the mask.

“It wasn’t you.”

“I know… but it was them and by account, me.” Wade sighs, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. “Are you okay?”

“I dunno. I heard a crack,” Peter gets himself to his feet and goes to roll his shoulder, only for Wade’s hands coming up to his arm to stop him. Wade carefully moves his hands over and around the area, pressing his thumbs into certain spots. Peter hisses, but he doesn’t try to flinch away or anything.

“Yeah, you’ve shattered your collarbone,” Wade notes. He looks even sadder now. “I’m really sorry Webs.”

“You can help me with interrogation, cleaning this mess up for the cops to deal with and getting me at least half way home to make up for it.”

“You can come back to my place and I can wrap it for you because I know you don’t go to the hospital for that shit.”

{Oh, and he can sleep over!}

“Shut up, no I’m not insinuating that.” Wade lets out a sigh and rubs his temples. “I just want to help because it’s _my_ fault you’re hurt.”

“Wade,” Peter pauses and lets out his own sigh. Wade’s not going to drop it and he’s going to continue to feel like shit if Peter doesn’t let him at least do that. “Fine. But we’re not done here.”

“I know,” Wade chews his bottom lip and gives a nod before they turn to the guys that Peter had left webbed up but conscious.

“Let’s get the civilians out of here first.”

“Yes, sir.”

{Kinky,}

“Only a little.” Wade hums and Peter huffs out another breath. No matter what, putting up with Wade was still going to hurt more than his broken shoulder.

\- - -

Wade tries to offer to carry Peter back to his place, and the yellow box gladly supplies because then he could cop a feel while he was at it, so even though Peter was going to deny Wade that in the first place, he’s a little firmer about his rejection after the comment. But he has no plan on swinging through the city with his shoulder fucked up, so they have to resort to making the trek by foot. Which turns out to be a very long and painful journey, since the boxes don’t seem to want to shut up.

“Sorry the place is a mess, I don’t usually have company,” Wade states before he climbs into the window. Peter clicks his tongue, thinking it can’t be any worse than he expects it to be.

There are weapons laying across a lot of the surfaces though, weird stains in the carpet that are either blood, vomit or something Peter doesn’t want to think about. Honestly, nothing is _tidy_ which is Wade’s main problem. It’s nothing like a hoarder’s place though. Things don’t look as clean as they should be but it’s not… terrible. The place doesn’t even smell bad.

“I’ll be honest, not as bad as I thought it’d be,” Peter admits as he follows Wade inside.

“What’d you expect? Blood splatters all over the walls and ceiling and rotting food in every corner?”

“Something like that.”

[There are blood stains in every piece of furniture.]

{Yeah, we wouldn’t advise sitting on anything that isn’t leather or wooden.}

“I bleed a lot,” Wade says it like Peter would have never been able to figure that out.

“I never would have guessed that Deadpool might bleed.” Peter snorts. Wade shrugs.

{The place leaves an uneasy feeling in a lot of people because of the sense of death.}

“Yeah… I can get that.” Peter hums. Wade gestures for Peter to follow him into the bathroom.

“Shirt off Spidey,” Wade says as he points to the edge of the bath.

“You know, I could have done this myself.”

“You know, it doesn’t matter how many bones you break, I’ve broken more and will always have more practice with this.” Wade counters. Peter huffs out a sigh and pulls the top half of his suit off. It hurts his shoulder like a bitch, but he refuses to show it too much.

[He’s even more toned than he looks.]

{He’s so hot,} The white box whines, like it’s somehow in physical pain from the sight of Peter.

He lifts his head, just glad that his mask is hiding his embarrassment. Wade’s just… staring at him, unmoving with a first aid kit between his hands.

“Earth to Deadpool,” Peter hums, waving his hand in front of Wade’s face. And he snaps out of his trance and moves like nothing happened.

“Hold this for me?” He asks, holding the kit out in front of Peter. He takes it and places it in his lap, opening it up and turning it toward Wade. Wade lifts his hands and lightly touches around the point of impact again.

“Yeah, that’s bruising nicely already.”

Peter turns his head a little and tries to look at his shoulder. But wade nudges his head out of the way before he fumbles around in the first aid. He picks up an alcohol wipe and pressing it to the damaged skin. Peter hisses at the slight burn as Wade dabs it over the area.

The skin isn’t broken, so he doesn’t need to properly sterilise the wound, so it’s not long before he’s grabbing a patch to press over the area. He gets out bandages next and starts unravelling it.

“Hold your arm out a little, but don’t tense too much,” Wade instructs and Peter follows easily.

It’s completely silent as Wade wraps Peter’s shoulder, keeping the bandages tight to help make sure everything heals back in place. It still hurt like a bitch, but Peter could feel his humble little healing factor already getting to work on it. He’ll be healed up in half the time a normal person would be, like always.

Peter swallows and clears his throat slightly when the silence becomes a little too stiff.

“They always quiet when you’re concentrating?” He asks just for casual conversation.

“No,” He doesn’t expect Wade to sound so serious. Was he really that worried?

{You’re uncomfortable with us and if we make you tense, you’ll be worse off so we thought we’d stay quiet. We don’t have to be if you’d like.}

“I mean at this stage what’s it matter? I’m gonna have to get used to you guys, I guess.” Peter huffs. He stays completely still even though he has the urge to try moving to lessen the tension building in his neck. He hopes Wade will be done soon so that he can.

[Yeah about that, why can you hear us again?]

“I wish I knew.” Peter shakes his head slightly.

“You haven’t been involved in any other experiments? No bugs have bitten you again? Unprotected sex?”

“ _Wade_ ,” Peter wants to glare at him, but he can’t move, and his mask is in the way anyway.

{So, it was the sex then.} Even Wade snickers and Peter rolls his eyes.

“No, none of that happened. As far as I know, I’ve gone crazy and that’s why this is happening. So maybe it just one of those dreams that never seem to want to end.”

{Aw, I hope not. We haven’t gotten to take in how good you look properly yet.}

[Would be a wasted opportunity if we didn’t take this chance now then.]

“If it’s my dream, why would it even matter?” Peter raises a sceptical eyebrow.

“The better question is why are you dreaming about being half-naked in my bathroom?” Wade asks as he stands back.

And there’s no shame in the way his eyes trail down Peter’s body. Peter shakes his head and reaches up to grip over the bandage on his shoulder. He rolls his neck to the side and it cracks. Which doesn’t do much for his busted shoulder, but it does make his neck feel a little better.

“You’re right, there’s no way this is my dream.” Peter sighs before he stands up. “Thanks, by the way.”

“Don’t mention it, I owed you.”

Peter gives a small nod. He doesn’t really feel that way, but he knows he wouldn’t have been able to get the bandage as tight as Wade had and he’d be a little worse off.

[Maybe it’s our dream.]

{Yeah, since Spidey doesn’t actually like hanging around you.}

“Shut up,” Wade grumbles as he takes the first aid from Peter and closes it up before putting it away. Peter chews his bottom lip. That’s not entirely true. He… doesn’t mind Wade, and he definitely doesn’t hate the merc.

{It would make sense! Spidey actually coming to our place and willingly being shirtless around us.}

[It’s not like you’re exactly a great person to be around. In person or the suit.]

Peter watches as Wade’s hands ball into fists and he leaves the bathroom abruptly. Peter grabs the top of his suit and quickly hurries after him, feeling unsure about what to do. Peter’s not sure if Wade’s muttering under his breath or saying things back to the boxes in his head since he doesn’t actually hear Wade respond to them as they keep going.

{He does hate you.}

[And you’re utterly disgusting. Not just because you look the way you do either.]

{He’s just like the rest of his hero friends and you know it.}

[Only wants you around because you’re convenient.]

The statement makes Peter snap.

“That’s not true.” He almost snarls. Wade freezes and turns to look at him like he’d forgotten Peter was there.

“Sure, you can say things that are inappropriate at times and you might not look like a runway model, but I don’t hate you. And you’re not… you’re not that bad in general but to look at too. You’re good company and more times than not you do make me smile. You’re worth a lot more than you think, and that’s _not_ because you’re Deadpool. If I’m completely honest I could say that I almost _like_ you.”

There’s the longest pause of silence that has even come between the two. Peter’s heart pounds in his chest. He can’t believe he just said that. Oh God, he can’t believe himself. He swallows thickly and waits for the worst.

{Holy hell,] both boxes mutter and Wade’s straightening up again.

“You don’t hate me?” It’s not what he expects Wade to say.

“I… no. I don’t Wade.”

{Spidey likes _us_ ,}

“I’m not fond of you two. Now that I know how cruel you are to him.” Peter mutters.

[He has no idea how good that is to actually hear.]

Peter stares uncertainly at Wade for a moment before he clears his throat nervously. Wade’s playing with his own fingers, head lowered slightly like he’s embarrassed.

“I’m gonna… go.” Peter finally manages to say because the awkward tension feels like it wants to kill him.

“Yeah, okay.” Wade nods.

Peter nods as well and turns away, pulling his suit on before he makes his hasty escape out the window, leaving Wade stood in the middle of his apartment feeling like his heart is about to explode out of his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) to help me out :’)


End file.
